Sequel Go forever : lembaran baru
by Goinzawaghotiq
Summary: "Maka, aku ingin kita kembali menjadi kekasih. Membuka lembaran baru menjadi sepasang kekasih yang abadi..." Ucapku seraya menatapnya lembut. yoossh! ini sequelnya Go forever... baca dulu ya go forevernya :3 Happy Ending No Sad ending.. SasufemNaru * *d


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Go Forever © Goinzawa

Rating: T+

Genre: Romance & Hurth/Comfort

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto (female).

Warning: AU, Typo, Mistypo, OOC, straight , newbie Author, bahasa mungkin berbelit-belit, plot maju mundur dan disini terus flashback, oneshoot.

Author's note: sebelum membaca sebaiknya anda baca dulu Go foreverkarena ini sequelnya... Happy reading.

* * *

"Kita putus..." Ucapnya membuatku berhenti berjalan. Aku menoleh dan sebisa mungkin dengan merubah wajah ku yang terkejut menjadi datar.

"Hn?" Tanyaku dengan gumaman untuk memastikan pendengaranku tidak salah.

"Kita putus..." ulangnya. Saat itu juga aku merasa sesak. Seperti palu menghantam dadaku.

Aku menatap matanya untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak benar-benar mengakhiri hubungan ini.

Onyxku bertemu dengan blue shappier yang sangat kusukai. Ia menatap ku sayu tetapi, aku malah menatapnya seperti tidak peduli tapi itu sekuat tenaga untuk mencobanya.

Tetes demi tetes air hujan jatuh kewajahku. Hujan pun turun dengan deras membuat baju seragamku dan dia menjadi basah.

Kami terdiam cukup lama hingga suara petir terdengar cukup keras. Dihalaman sekolah ini sudah tidak ada siswa-siswi karena sudah jam pulang sekolah.

Aku Uchiha Sasuke yang belum kuputuskan untuk menjadi mantan seorang gadis yang kucintai bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Sudah dua tahun dua bulan kami berpacaran sejak awal bertemu diSMA. Dulu aku sangat menyukainya karena dia adalah seorang periang, murah tersenyum, cantik dan aku sangat suka kedua maniknya yang berwarna blue shappier membuatku terus terpesona.

Aku menyesal telah menerima cintanya pada saat ditaman. Aku sungguh tolol menerima cintanya untuk terus kusakiti.

Semenjak pernyataan cintanya, hubunganku dan dia seperti hubungan biasa. Yeah, aku memang sengaja membuat hubunganku dan dia biasa-biasa saja dan aku pura-pura tak mengenal satu sama lain.

Waktu itu, dia pernah mengajakku pergi namun, perkataan ku membuat hatinya sakit. Aku terpaksa mengatakan, "Aku tidak mau, itu akan membuang waktuku saja."

Aku pergi meninggalkan dirinya... Sempat aku menoleh sedikit dan yang kulihat ia tersenyum membuat dadaku sesak. Malaikat itu tersenyum bukan menangis.

Arrgh! Kau bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak menangis? Kenapa kau tersenyum, dobe?!

Maafkan aku, aku terpaksa menolakmu untuk tidak terjadi sesuatu padamu...

Maafkan aku...

(⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣)

Sudah dua bulan berlalu. Aku masih mendiaminya dan terus menyakitinya. Dan sekarang ku merasakan dia menjauhiku.

Memang satu bulan yang lalu dia selalu disisiku, diatap. Tetapi karena sesuatu, aku pura-pura tidak menganggap keberadaannya dan tidak memakan bento yang diberikan kepadaku.

Aku hanya tidur untuk menenangkan perasaanku yang gundah dan memandangi langit yang sangat aku sukai karena warna langit seperti warna mata orang yang berada disampingku. Aku memang tidak membalas perkataannya.

Saat itu, aku merasakan Naruto menjaga jarak denganku tapi, aku pura-pura tak peduli.

Aku melirik Naruto yang tak jauh dariku. Mataku melebar ketika melihat ia menangis dalam diam dan memandang kosong didepan saat Kakashi-sensei sedang membahas materi. Dadaku sakit melihatnya.

Semua orang yang ada dikelas mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Mereka semua menanyakan kenapa dia menangis? Namun, dia hanya diam dan tiba-tiba saja ia melirikku. Aku segera mengalihkan perhatianku pada buku yang ada ditanganku.

Aku mendengar suara isak tangis Naruto bertambah kencang membuat hatiku pilu.  
Aku mendengar suara Kakashi-sensei menyuruh Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata membawanya keUKS untuk menenangkannya.

Setelah mereka pergi aku meminta ijin untuk pergi ketoilet. Aku tidak benar-benar ingin ketoilet tetapi, mengikuti mereka keUKS.

Dari celah pintu, aku bisa melihat Naruto menangis kencang dan aku mendengar Naruto menceritakan hubunganku dan dia, aku tahu pasti mereka terkejut.

Aku mendengar Ino menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku akan memberi pelajaran kepadanya," ucap Ino sambil berlalu namun, kulihat Naruto mencegahnya.

""Ja-jangan, Ino. Kumohon... Aku sangat mencintainya. aku... Hiks ... Tidak ingin kau melukainya." Aku tertohok mendengar permintaannya. Ia sungguh mencintaiku hingga, dia tak mau temannya melukaiku.

Naruto, aku pantas mendapatkan pelajaran dari teman-temanmu tapi, mengapa kau tidak memperbolehkannya? Jangan mencintaiku, Naruto!

Kumohon... Naruto!

(⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣)

Sudah satu tahun berlalu hubungan kami masih sama. Hari ini adalah hari valentine. Mungkin, hari ini tidak akan berlaku bagi dirinya. pernah Ia memberiku sebuah kotak coklat.

Tetapi, aku membuangnya didepan matanya. Aku ingin melihat ia menangis, berteriak, menamparku dan mengakhiri hubungan ini. Tetapi, kau hanya diam.

Aku sungguh tak kuat melihatmu seperti itu lalu, aku pergi darinya tanpa sepatah katapun. Aku tahu, hatimu sangat hancur saat ini.

Tapi, aku tak punya pilihan lain...

(⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣)

Tanggal 28 agustus adalah hari jadian kita. Tak ada yang spesial dihari ini. Tak ada yang saling tukar hadiah, tak ada kata cinta, tak ada kecupan atau pelukan yang ku beri dan tak ada keromatisan yang kuberi dan sebagainya.

Aku menatap Naruto dari jendela ruang musik yang terbuka oleh tirai. Naruto terus melihat kue yang berukuran kecil dan ada sebuah lilin berbentuk angka satu dengan sumbu yang terbakar oleh api. Aku tahu ia merayakan hari jadi kita sendirian. Sendirian... Tanpa, ditemaniku.

Aku melihat cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk mata Naruto. Ia menangis sambil memotong kuenya lalu, memakannya.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Aku mengepalkan tanganku sekuat-kuatnya tanpa peduli buku-buku kukuku menancap dikulitku. Aku sangat sakit melihat keadaan mu seperti itu.

Kau menangis sekeras-kerasnya tanpa takut orang akan mendengarnya karena dia sedang berada diruang musik yang kedap suara.

Kami-sama... Biarkan ia menangis sepuasnya hingga, ia merasa tak punya beban lagi.

Aku memohon padamu... Bahagiakanlah dia dengan tangis ini. Aku mohon ... Kabulkanlah disetiap permintaannya.

Aku memohon padamu Kami-sama...

(⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣)

Satu tahun sepuluh bulan sudah terlewati. Hubungan ini kenapa kau masih pertahankan? Aku ingin kau yang mengakhiri hubungan ini supaya aku merasakan sakit hati.

Hari ini, aku melihat Naruto tampak berantakan. Dengan rambut yang dikuncir tidak rapih, wajahnya tampak memerah. Aku sungguh khawatir melihatnya.

Aku berjalan menuju ambang pintu. Aku melihat Naruto tampak berantakan. Dengan rambut yang dikuncir tidak rapih, wajahnya tampak memerah. Aku sungguh khawatir melihatnya.

Dia tampak kehilangan seimbangan, aku bertambah khawatir. Ingin sekali aku membantunya dan mengatakan 'apa kau baik-baik saja?' Tapi, aku malah mengatakan, " "Bisakah kau minggir?"

Aku tahu itu membuat hatimu hancur tapi, janji itu... Aku teringat oleh sebuah janji yang membuat hubungan kita seperti ini.

Pelajaran sudah dimulai dan hari ini adalah pelajaran Iruka-sensei. Aku tak focus pada pelajaran yang sedang diajarkan oleh Iruka-sensei karena aku khawatir pada Naruto yang terlihat kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba saja Iruka-sensei menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan soal yang ada dipapan tulis, diapun maju. Aku melihat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan ambruk. Aku ingin berteriak namun, aku tak bisa melakukannya.

Iruka-sensei menyuruh Shikamaru mengantar Naruto keUKS. Ada rasa cemburu dihatiku saat kau digendong olehnya. Seandainya aku bisa, pasti aku yang akan menggendongmu dan membawamu keUKS. Saat kau melintasiku, aku merubah raut wajahku menjadi datar dan pura-pura tidak melihatmu, aku ingin kau membenciku agar kau tidak merasakan tersakiti olehku.

Sakura, dia mencengkram lenganku dan meminta ijin untuk menyusul Naruto bersamaku.

Dia tidak membawaku keUKS, tetapi ruang kelas yang sedang kosong.

'Plaak

Aku menatapnya tajam saat dia menamparku, "Sasuke, apa kau tidak lihat tadi? Naruto sakit! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja, hah?!" Tanyanya sambil menatap tajam kearahku. Aku melihat cairan bening keluar dari sudut matanya.

Aku tak bisa menjawab, mulutku seperti dikunci. "Sasuke... Kenapa kau jahat pada kekasihmu sendiri? Dia kekasihmu! kau tahu, kau sudah menghancurkan puluhan keping dihatinya. Aku tak tega kau terus menyakitinya!" Teriaknya dengan tangisan. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar. Aku sudah menghancurkan puluhan atau ratusan keping dihatinya.

"Hiks... Aku mohon, jangan kau terus menyakitinya." Ucapnya sambil berlari meninggalkanku sendirian yang sedang merenung.

(⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣)

Sekarang akhir bulan Desember. Aku tahu, disekolah sedang merayakan tahun baru tapi, aku tidak. Naruto... Aku ingin ia bersenang-senang dengan temannya tanpa, ada kehadiranku.

Biarkanlah, biarkan kali ini ia tersenyum bersama teman-temannya tanpa, diriku...  
(⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣)

Dua tahun telah berlalu. Tetapi, hubungan ini masih dipertahankan olehnya. Sebenarnya aku sudah muak dengannya yang mau mempertahankan hubungan ini.

Aku ingin kau tidak menangisi hubungan ini. Aku peduli padamu, Naruto tapi, aku tak bisa menunjukannya padamu.

Aku khawatir saat kau sakit, aku khawatir saat kau menangis, aku sangat sakit saat melihat mu terluka olehku.

BENCILAH CINTA INI, NARUTO!

(⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣)

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya 10 Oktober dan hari ini ia juga mengakhiri hubungan ini.

Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa memberikan hadiah yang menjadi kebahagianmu tapi, kebencian.

"Hn," gumamku menyetujui pengakhiran hubungan ini. Aku sakit saat meng-iyakan perpisahan ini.

"Terimakasih kau telah mau menjadi kekasihku," ucapnya terasa dingin. Mataku terbelalak ketika ia menciumku tapi, kugantikan kehanyutan dalam ciuman ini.

Ciuman ini pertama dan terakhirnya bagiku. aku merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam pada dirinya diciuman ini.

Dia melepaskan ciuman ini.. Dia menatapku sebentar lalu, ia pergi meninggalkan diriku.

Meninggalkan diriku ...

(⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣)

Aku berlari menuju sebuah rumah sakit. Dan menuju sebuah kamar yang bernomor '038'.

Aku membuka pintunya. Dan kulihat seorang wanita berambut merah tersenyum kemenangan dengan mata terpejam. Aku mendekat kearah ranjangnya.

Dia membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba. "Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau basah kuyup?" Tanyanya sambil melihatku.

Aku menghiraukan pertanyaannya, "Aku sudah menepati janjiku." Ucapku menatapnya dingin.

"Baiklah, kau bebas bersama mantan pacarmu. Tapi, ada satu syarat kau harus menciumku." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tidak mau, karin" wanita sialan yang bernama Karin itu adalah penyebab hubunganku dan Naruto menjadi begitu. dulu dia adalah kekasihku dan dia mempunyai penyakit. Saat itu ia membuatku berjanji untuk menjadi kekasih Naruto namun, aku harus menyakitinya. Karin adalah saudara Naruto. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia meyuruhku untuk menyakiti Naruto.

"Baiklah, akan ku tarik ucapanku yang membuat mu bebas." Ucapnya. Aku menggeram kesal.

Dengan enggan aku mendekatinya dan langsung kucium bibirnya.

"Sa-sasuke..." Aku mendengar lirihan dari seseorang. Aku melepaskan ciuman dan menoleh mendapati Naruto menatap kami tak percaya.

Damn! Aku tak mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan ini," ucapku. Tapi, ia menangis dan berlari. Aku menoleh dan Karin sedang menyeringai lebar. "Kau bebas dan... Terima kasih ciumannya, Sasuke-kun."

Aku mendecih dan berlari mengejar Naruto.

Sudah dua jam aku mencarinya tapi, nihil. Aku tak bisa menemukannya dirumahnya, atau dimanapun. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan mengitirahatkan pikiranku yang lelah.

(⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣) (⌣̩_⌣)

Aku memasuki Sekolah dengan pikiran kacau. akupun memasuki kelas dan menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

Bel berbunyi bertanda pelajaran akan dimulai namun, Naruto tak kunjung datang membuatku resah. Iruka-sensei memasuki kelas dengan raut wajah muram.

"Sensei tahu, pasti kalian bingung karena saat ini Naruto tidak datang kesekolah." Ucapnya sambil menghela napas. "Uzumaki Naruto akan pindah sekolah dilondon hari ini." Lanjutnya membuat satu kelas terkejut termasuk diriku.

"Sensei, bohong! Naruto pasti akan bilang jika ia akan pindah pada kami," tuding Ino menatap tak percaya Iruka-sensei.

"Maaf, Ino. Tapi, itulah kenyataannya." Ucap Iruka-sensei menatap sedih kami semua.

Ino terduduk lemas, begitu juga dengan kedua temannya yang shock.

"Kapan ia akan berangkat?" Tanyaku. "Jam delapan. Tapi, sepertinya ia sudah berangkat."

Aku melihat arlogi ku yang menunjukan pukul '7:30'. Damn! Setengah jam lagi ia akan berangkat. Dan juga, membutuhkan setengah atau satu jam untuk sampai kebandara dari sini.

Tanpa buang waktu aku pergi dari kelas menghiraukan teriakan Iruka-sensei. Aku memanggil taksi dan menuju bandara.

"Bisakah kau mengebut?" Tanyaku pada supir.

"Baik, tuan." Supir itu mematuhi perintahku. Dikit lagi aku akan sampai menuju bandara. Brengsek! Kenapa tuhan menghalangiku dengan adanya macet.

Akupun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki karena bandara sudah dekat. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga.

Akupun memasuki bandara dengan naps tersengal-sengal. Aku berlari-lari mencarinya.  
Mataku memicing saat aku melihat wanita berambut pirang yang ditwintyle sambil membawa koper. Aku segera berlari menghampiri dan memegang pundaknya. Ia menoleh,

"Maaf anda siapa?"

Dia... Bukan Naruto.

Tanpa mengucapkan maaf aku langsung melesat pergi untuk melanjutkan mencari Naruto.

Aku melihat arlogiku sekarang jam '8:06'. Arrrgggh! Sial pesawatnya pasti sudah berangkat.

Aku menuju locket untuk bertanya. "Apakah pesawat yang menuju london sudah berangkat?" Tanyaku.

"Maaf tuan, pesawat itu sudah berangkat sekitar enam menit yang lalu," jawabnya.

Hatiku terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Aku takut, aku tak akan bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku segera pergi menuju ruang tunggu.

Tubuhku terasa tak punya tulang, aku terduduk lesu. Kedua telapak tanganku menangkup wajahku.

Aku menangis, tak percaya bahwa aku tak akan melihatnya lagi.

Naruto... Maafkan aku. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya tapi, kenapa kau pergi? Ini terlalu mendadak bagiku.

Aku menyesal saat ini mengetahui kau akan pergi. Aku... Tak akan sanggup tidak bisa melihatmu lagi. Kumohon... Kembalilah, Naruto!

"Sasuke! Se-sedang apa kau..." Aku mendongak. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihatnya berdiri dihadapanku. Aku langsung mendekapnya erat.

"Dobe, kau bodoh! Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu tapi, kenapa kau pergi, hah?" Tanyaku dengan membentak dan memeluknya erat.

"Sa-sasuke..."

"Jangan pergi dari ku, Dobe." Tiba-tiba saja ia melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapku tajam.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini? Kau yang mencampakanku dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk tidak pergi. Aku sakit hati melihatmu berciuman dengan Karin. Aku muak denganmu!" Teriaknya. cairan bening keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya semua itu padamu, Naruto."

"Tidak, kau tidak usah menjelaskannya. Aku pergi!" Ucapnya bersiap pergi.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu!" Teriakku sukses membuatnya berhenti. Aku berlari menghampirinya dan menciumnya. Menciumnya dalam-dalam dan menghiraukan orang yang berada disekitarku.

Aku memeluknya erat seakan-akan aku tak mau dia pergi dariku. Aku merasakan ia berontak namun, aku tak merasakan berontakan itu lagi.

Pasokan oksigenku mulai berkurang, aku segera melepaskan ciuman itu. Aku melihat ia tersengal-sengal.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan semua ini," ucapnya memandangku bingung.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin menjelaskannya, tolong dengarkan aku." Aku menatapnya antusias.

"Baiklah jelaskan padaku semuanya tanpa ada kebohongan," aku mengangguk, akupun menjelaskan dari A sampai Z.

Setelah, aku ceritakan, dengan derasnya air mata keluar dari pelupuknya.

"Hiks... Kenapa kau tega. Aku sungguh menderita dengan hubungan kita. Tak tahukah kau, aku sering menangis karena hubungan ini? Kau tidak pernah tahukan! Kau jahat Sasuke!" Teriaknya.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu kau tersakiti olehku! Aku tahu, kau mengaisi hubungan kita setiap hari! Aku tahu kau sangat menderita karenaku! Aku tahu semuanya Naruto!" Bentakku tak kalah keras. Aku menatap dalam-dalam mata blue shappiernya. "Maka, aku ingin kita kembali menjadi kekasih. Membuka lembaran baru menjadi sepasang kekasih yang abadi..." Ucapku seraya menatapnya lembut.

"Hiks... Hiks... Tapi, kenapa kau tega melakukan semua itu kepadaku?" Isaknya.

"Karena aku tak ingin kau terluka oleh Karin." Jawabku sambil memeluknya.

"Hiks... Sasuke..."

"Ssssttt... Jangan menagis, Naruto. Jadi apa kau mau membuka lembaran baru bersamaku dan membakar lembaran yang telah usang?" Tanyaku.

"Hiks... Aku mau, Sasuke." Jawabnya membalas pelukanku. Aku mencium keningnya.

Aku menangkup kedua pipinya. Aku menariknya dalam ciumanku. Ciuman ini adalah ciuman bahagia diantara kami.

Dan kami telah membuka lembaran baru sebagai pasangan kekasih, hingga menjadi sepasang suami istri yang hidup bahagia dan abadi.

* * *

seorang wanita berambut merah tergeletak lemas diranjangnya. matanya menatap pemandangan yang indah dari jendela yang berada disampingnya. sebuah senyum tipis bertengger diwajahnya yang pucat. tangannya menggenggam secarik kertas.

"sudah waktunya tiba," gumamnya. perlahan mata itu tertutup dan senyumnya masih setia menemaninya walau ajal sudah menjemputnya. tangannya terkulai lemas membuat kertas yang digenggamannya terjatuh kelantai dan menampilkan tulisan-tulisan.

'Naru... Maafkan aku yang telah menyuruh Sasuke untuk menyakitimu. kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku melakukan tindakan sejahat itu padamu? ya, aku sengaja untuk kebaikanmu karena aku pernah bermimpi dan ada yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan itu padamu agar kau bisa bersatu dengan Sasuke. yah, aku dengan senang hati melakukan itu karena aku ingin melihat kau bahagia disaat kematianku. maafkan aku... aku sangat sayang padamu dan aku titip Sasuke padamu ya... so, good bye, Naruto. from : Karin nee-san yang selalu menyayangimu.'

**END**


End file.
